Sumo Overkill (3.5e Prestige Class)
Sumo Overkill The Sumo Overkill is an unstoppable behemoth of flesh. Becoming a Sumo Overkill Characters pursue the idea of being a Sumo Overkill because they don't like the idea of being stopped by anything. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Sumo Overkill. (Ex): Every level of Sumo Overkill increases her Constitution score by 2. (Ex): At level 1, the Sumo Overkill's immense stomach makes her immune to all kinds of poison. (Ex): At level 1, the Sumo Overkill's sheer mass makes her immune to all kinds of ability damage. (Ex): At level 2, the Sumo Overkill's mighty marrow makes her immune to all forms of disease. (Ex): At level 2, the Sumo Overkill's sheer vitality makes her immune to all kinds of ability drain. (Ex): At level 3, the Sumo Overkill's sheer force of person makes her immune to death effects. (Ex): At level 3, the Sumo Overkill's sheer force of being makes her incapable of suffering negative levels. (Ex): At level 3, the Sumo Overkill's sheer size of lung makes her no longer need to breathe. (Ex): At level 4, the Sumo Overkill's sheer mass of skull makes her immune to mind-affecting effects, and cannot be stunned, dazed, confused, frightened, shaken, cowering, panicked, or paralyzed. (Ex): At level 5, the Sumo Overkill's girth confuses the weave of magic. She gains spell resistance equal to her hit dice plus her Constitution modifier. If she already has Spell Resistance, she may add half of her Constitution modifier to that value instead. (Su): At level 6, the Sumo Overkill chooses to escape mere traps, pits, and prison planes. Thus, she cannot be entangled, and her flow of time cannot be stopped (such as by temporal stasis or imprisonment). In addition, with a 1-hour purely mental action, the Sumo Overkill may bring herself and up to her heavy load to any point she has been on any plane. Effects that prevent teleportation or planeshifting into an area can stop this effect, but effects that prevent leaving are ignored. (Ex): At level 7, the Sumo Overkill's flesh finally becomes amazingly tough. She gains Damage Reduction X/-, where X is her Constitution modifier. This Damage Reduction stacks with other sources of Damage Reduction. (Ex): At level 8, the Sumo Overkill becomes so dense, the gravitational pull of her soul pulls her back to life. While she is dead, every day there is a 1% chance she will come back to life with a fresh new body in a completely random place on a random plane. This causes no level loss. Campaign Information Playing a Sumo Overkill Combat: Like a tank, without the cannons. Advancement: Something that can do things other than survive. Resources: Sumo Overkills tend to gather in particularly intense Sumo Wrestling matches. Sumo Overkills in the World Sumo Overkills fit wherever they feel like, and don't you forget it. NPC Reactions: NPCs may be a bit annoyed at the humongous demand for rice. Sumo Overkill Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Geography) can research Sumo Overkills to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class